Eloxia
Background Her birth is a total mystery. No one had heard of her until she turned up one fine morning at the Skeelz Academy to take the entrance exam. Caelus accepted her on the spot but some of the other teachers, such as Cley and Aigwon, are a little more wary of her and suspect she is trying to infiltrate the school by an, as yet, unknown organization. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *Her power is 7, which is normal for a 5*. *Her damage is also 7, which means she can 2HKO with some of the other members of Skeelz. *If she happens to lose, her ability activates and her opponent is poisoned. *The minimum for her poison ability is 0, meaning you can KO your opponent. *Because of her awesome ability, she works as an outstanding bluff. *Her bonus ensures her ability stays activated, as long as she isn't facing an all stop. Disadvantages: *She is 5* and that takes up a lot of room in your deck. *Because of her ability, she can become very predictable if not used properly. *You must take damage for her ability to activate. *She has a lot of competition from the other 5* in Skeelz. Strategy *A good strategy is to bluff your opponent using Eloxia, which will activate her poison, and then finish them off with Jay, while his ability is activated and using fury. *She's great when she's paired with the Fang Pi Clang , especially when Zinfrid is in your hand. You bluff with her, having your opponent pill hard, and on your second turn you automatically with if you pill hard w/ fury on Zinfrid, he will have 8 damage, -3 life, leaving your opponent with 1 life. Eloxia's poison takes effect, and boom, you win. *Or, if you want to go with a Draw(aka Double Knock-Out, I don't know why you would want to) you can pill hard(put all pills) with Zinfrid if his bonus is activated, and add fury. Then in your second round you play Eloxia and lose, in the third round you'll most likely be lose because your opponent will put fury and 2 pills. However, the KO animation won't come up, because Eloxia's poison will take effect and you will both lose, thus resulting in a Draw(aka DKO) *If you go with the DKO, make sure to have a damage reducer(Uranus, GraksmxxT, Dwan, etc.) for your third round, so then there is a less likely chance of you losing. Trivia *Her artwork seems to be based off of Sarah Kerrigan. *She could possibly be based off of Alexia Ashford, due to the fact that their names are almost equal and also because both of them, in their last evolution, look similar to sea creatures. *Many players believe the 'unknown organization' in her bio is really the Vortex, meaning that Eloxia may be a spy for the Vortex clan. *She is one of only three Skeelz students to have a class specified uniform color on her first level picture, with the other two being Snowflake and Kent. *She is the first Skeelz card to be drawn by Quirkilicious. Full Artwork Eloxia by Urban Rivals.png|All levels External links *External link Category:Skeelz Category:Skeelz Females Category:Skeelz Students